Isabella Swan:The Locator
by bostongirl22
Summary: Bella Swan, 23, works for her best friend Alice and her husband Jasper as a locator. She took this job to find Edward, her best friend to whom she lost contact with 6 yrs ago. Will she find him or will he find her? M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:: this randomly came to me…I hope you like it. R&R please.**

**I WILL ONLY DO THIS ONCE! So, caps are for emphasis.. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**BPOV**

I sat in my office, looking for a Michael Morgan. His mother gave him up for adoption when she was 18 and wanted to find her son. This was my job. My best friend Alice's husband Jasper started this with his father. The company's name was Hale Locators. If people had enough information for us, we would narrow it down until we found the target. I was calling people for hours.

"Hello?" the deep, soothing voice came through the phone.

"Hi, this is Bella Swan. Is this Michael Morgan?" I asked, this is what I was told to say.

"Yes, this is he. Can I help you?" Michael asked.

"Yes, you can. Michael, were you adopted?"

He paused for a moment. "Yes, I was. Why?"

"Well, Michael. Is your date of birth May 19th, 1982?"

"Yes. Ms. Swan, why are you asking me this?"

"Michael," I sighed. "I work for Hale Locators, your birth mother wants to meet you."

I heard Michael gasp and he agreed to meet Linda. I transferred the call to Rose, Jasper's sister and had her take it from there. I gave a sigh of relief, kicked off my heels and put my feet on my desk.

"Knock, knock." I looked to see Jasper standing in my door.

"Hey, Jazz. I found another." I smiled and he did too in return.

"Bella, Alice told me that there was more to why you wanted to take this job. There's more then just 'wanting to help people.'" He quoted me.

"There is, Jazz. How about I tell you and Rose about it over lunch?" He nodded and stepped out to get Rose and Alice.

I met Rose, Jasper and Alice at the café down the street from the office. We got our food and sat in a booth in the back.

"Spill," Rose commanded.

"Well, the main reason I wanted this job was because I was hoping that I could find my best friend that I lost six years ago. He and I went our separate ways, college and things got in the way and he never responded to a letter I sent. That was three years ago." I blinked back the tears that were threatening to pour at the thought of never seeing Edward again.

"He and Bella were more then friends," Alice piped in. "They were meant to be. Everyone knew that they were going to end up dating. Well, everyone thought that would happen." She gave me a sympathetic smile.

"So, no luck?" Rose wiped her mouth and looked between Alice and I.

"No, no luck." I looked down.

We finished our lunch and headed back to do more locating. I lived for this. Helping people, it gave me hope that I'd find Edward one day. I missed him more and more each day.

I was looking for an Andrea Ludin when Alice knocked on my door then barged right in.

"Uh, come in?" I asked as I backed my chair away from the pixie who was hovering over my desk.

"Stop what you're doing and come see this. Now." With that, she turned and marched out the door. I got up and followed her.

"Jasper just got this. Watch." Alice clicked the play button.

I watched the screen as a handsome bronzed hair man came into view. I felt my jaw drop and my eyes widened as I watched him.

"Hi, my name is Edward Cullen and I was hoping you could help me locate my best friend that I haven't spoken to in three years. Isabella Marie Swan. Birthday, September 13th, 1986, birthplace was in Forks, Washington and she lived there with her father. I never got to tell her how I felt. How I feel. Could you help me please?" with that, the video ended with him smiling the smile I never thought I'd see again. I slumped down into the chair and cried. Just cried.

**A/N:: So, what ya think? Like it, didn't like it? R&R please =) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:: I know… almost a month. I'm alive though! I was busy with family issues. Now, I'm writing another story, Tracks. It's weird and came to me when I was on the train (hence the title) and I just wrote. Its about Edward who lost his job and he sits on the train and can tell peoples lives from once glance. He meets Bella. Blah blah blah. You get it, right? So, I'm just blabbing now. I'll get to the story. Enjoy. R&R! (: **

**BPOV**

I was crying as I walked into the lobby of the apartments and still crying as I rode the elevator to the 28th floor. I opened my door and found Honey, my yellow lab on the couch. She hopped down and ran over to me, sliding on the hardwood floor and licked my hand, her tail wagging.

"Hi, Honey," I squatted down and kissed her head. She, in return licked my cheek then trotted to her bed. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a wine glass and some red wine. I kicked my heels off and plopped down on the couch.

I must've dozed off after my second glass of wine. I woke to my phone ringing Sexy back. _Emmett_.

"Hey, Em." I answered the phone.

"Hey Belly Button," I smiled at the oaf of a friend that I have. "You alright? I mean, Rose told me what happened today. He couldn't just call his cousin and ask to talk to you? Or atleast, like come see me, you know?" He continued his rant and I listened with not so much enthusiasm.

"Emmett. I _really_ don't want to talk about this right now." I pleaded. No offence to Emmett, but he's the last person I'd talk to about this. He sees me as a little sister, and what Edward did to me made him upset.

"But Jelly Belly," he sounded like a five year old pleading with his mom to get candy.

"Em, no buts. I can't talk to you about this. You scare Edward away, that's why he didn't call you." I heard him mumble a few choice words then he sighed.

"Fine, but do you think you'll call him?"

"I'm not sure, Em. I have to think about it. I'll tell you what happens, okay?"

"Okay. Love you Bells."

"Love you too, Emmy bear." I smiled and hung up the phone. I stretched and got up to feed Honey. I heard a banging on the door and looked through the peep hole to see bronze hair and a bouquet of forget-me-nots.

I opened the door to see the face I haven't seen in six years, smiling down at me. Tears rimmed my eyes, threatening to pour out. I shook, not from being cold, but from my nerves getting the best of me.

"Hi, Bella." His velvety, smooth as ice voice said. "I finally found you."

**DON'T HURT ME! I know, I know. You all hate cliffies. I'll repost as soon as I can. Promise! R&R thanks lovelies (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:: Well, lookie here… another update a day after :O I know. See, its POURING here… like I need Noah's ark pouring…it reminds me of living in Washington so it put me in the mood AND I don't have anything to do until like 630 so yeah…enjoy. Both Edward & Bella's POV here. **

**EPOV**

"Alice, you got my video. How?" I asked, semi annoyed.

"Because, silly, this is my husbands company!" She squealed. "OH, and Bella saw it too."

"She wasn't meant to see it Alice!" I groaned. "Now she'll thing I'm creepy."

"Actually, Edward. Quite the contrary. She has spent YEARS trying to find you." Alice said in a matter-of-fact tone. "That's why she took this job. To find you."

"Alice, can you just help me out. What should I do?" I pinched the bridge of my nose"

"Fine," she huffed and gave me Bella's address. I thanked her and headed to the flower shop to get her favorite flowers. I paid for them then headed to Bella's apartment. I rode the elevator to the 28th floor and stopped in front of her apartment. I knocked and then Bella opened the door. Her face was exactly the same. She was even more beautiful then the last day I saw her.

"Bella," I smiled. "I finally found you."

**BPOV**

"Ed-Edward? Wh-what are you doing here?" Nice Swan. After six years of not seeing the love of your life, you stutter. Nice.

"I'm here to see you, silly." He smiled that crooked smile that made you go weak at the knees and the want to scream "have your way with me." Yeah, it was that bad.

"How'd you find out where I live?" I narrowed my eyes at him and his went as wide as saucers.

"I promised I wouldn't tell you." He shrugged and held the flowers out. "These are for you. I remember how these were your favorite."

I took the flowers and smiled. I heard the jingling of Honey's collar behind me and she wedged her way in between Edward and I. She growled at him, baring her teeth.

"Honey! No." I tugged on her collar but she didn't budge. "Stupid Emmett. I'm gonna kill him for getting me a guard dog." I continued to mumble under my breath ad I grabbed my phone and called Em.

"Hey Bella boo. What's up?"

"Emmy bear. Where are you?" I smiled at Edward who was in the hall backed up against the wall. Honey still baring her teeth at him stood on all fours, the hair on her back standing straight.

"At my house. Why?"

"Can you come here and tame my wild dog? Please?" Em agreed and I tried to tug Honey away again. I heard the elevator ding after ten minutes and Emmett stood at the entrance to my door, gaping at his cousin.

"What the hell? Honey, get him!" He commanded and, of course, my dog lurched forward.

"HONEY! NO!" I yelled. She stopped and looked at me. "Here. Now." I pointed to her bed. She trotted over and nudged my hand with her nose. I patted her head and headed over to Emmett.

" You, my friend, ruined my fun." Emmett was laughing at Edward's face.

"And you, Pooh Bear, could've killed your cousin." I poked him in the chest. "Apologize. Now." My hands were on my hips and I was giving Emmett a look. I felt like his mother. May she rest in peace, finally.

"Sorry, man. But, fuck, you don't show up here for six years then like one day POOF here you are at Bella's door. Who told you where she lived?" He narrowed his eyes at his cousin and Edward gulped.

"Alice," he all bust whispered.

"Damn pixie." I muttered pulling out my phone. Edward came towards me and put his hand over mine. Then I realized how much I missed this man. How soft his skin was. How much I loved him.

"Don't, Bella, please. She'll kill me." He pleaded, his eyes wide.

"Fine." I sighed. "I have work to do though, so uhm, we'll see each other later?" It was more of a question then a demand.

"Yes, of course. Call me with a day." He smiled that weak knee 'have your way with me' smile and turned to walk to the elevators with Em.

"Bye, Jelly Belly." Em smiled and pressed the button.

I smiled, closed my door and leaned up against it. I slid down until my legs were to my chest and only then, with only Honey present, did I cry.

**A/N:: Not much, but I did update back to back. Not bad, eh? Let me know what you think xoxo**


End file.
